Jace's Journey, Episode Three: A Heartfelt Family Showdown!
Preview: After making a stop in Upolu Town, our hero Jace is once again on the road, working his way to Vereen City; bursting with excitement for his first Gym Battle. Lisa: "Jace?" Jace: "Yeah?" Lisa: "Do you even know anything about the Gym or the Gym Leader?" Jace: "No. Not really." Lisa: "You're just winging it?!" Jace: "Yeah. I guess." Lisa: *Sighs* ''"You're something, Jace." ''. Jace: "Everyone's here to challenge this Gym Leader?" Lisa: "Guess so. But none of them have your kind of heart for Pokemon and their inner strength." Jace: *Smiles* .'' Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Guess beating all of those other Trainers has finally come to battling my little brother. I wasn't expecting you in the city today, Jace." Jace: "I took the shortcut through Upolu Town." Gym Leader Caitlynn: "I remember going there with you and dad. Mom was always away on trips to find new medicines for people and Pokemon, so it was the three of us mostly. Well, I hope you'll dazzle me with how much your Pokemon have grown." Jace: "I sure will, Caitlynn. I won't disappoint you." Gym Leader Caitlynn: "I hope not. I've got high hopes for you, little brother." Gym Referee: "The challenger has issued a declaration to our fearless Leader: Caitlynn. Each Trainer is allowed three Pokemon and only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Are both Trainers ready?!" Jace: "Yes." Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Yes." Gym Referee: "Then let the first battle commence!" Jace: "Eevee, you're up first!" ''. Gym Leader Caitlynn: "I've never seen an Eevee that hadn't evolved yet. This is sure to be interesting as I've already beaten every kind of evolution that Eevee has. Electivire, come out now!" Electivire: *Appears on battlefield from Pokeball* ''"VIRE!!!" ("FIGHT!!!") Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Since you're new to the whole Gym Battle scene, and you're my little brother, I'll let you have the first go." Jace: "Thanks." Lisa: "You can do it, Jace!" Gym Leader Caitlynn: ''It looks like Jace has already made a companion on his journey. I'm so proud of him. Time to see just how strong he really is." Simon: "Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokémon, and the evolved form of Electabuzz. When Electivire attacks, it pushes the tips of its two tails against its opponent. This Electivire knows the following moves: Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Giga Impact, and Protect." Jace: "Eevee, let's start with Growl!" Eevee: *Stomps its front two paws on the ground and roars at Electivire. Wave energy hits Electivire* Electivire: *Attack strength is drained* Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Impressive. You're going for a weakening effect on Electivire so you can battle it more efficiently. I honestly was expecting you to attack headstrong. Guess you've learned from Dad, huh?" Jace: "Sure have. Eevee, go for a Tackle attack!" Eevee: *Runs at Electivire to tackle into it* Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Sadly, that's not going to be enough. Electivire, use Thunder Punch!" Electivire: *Its right fist sparks with powerful electricity. It thrusts its fist into Eevee and sends it hurtling into the air* Jace: *Gasps* Electivire: *Looks over shoulder at her* '' Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Again." Electivire: ''*Jumps up toward Eevee and smashes a second Thunder Punch attack into its chest. Throws it back down into the ground* Eevee: *Smashes into the ground with a hard impact and faints* Gym Referee: "Eevee is unable to battle! The round goes to Electivire and Caitlynn." Jace: *Returns Eevee to its Pokeball and clips it to his belt. Reaches for another* ''"Eevee lost? But, how could it lose?" Gym Leader Caitlynn: "I hope you know that I wasn't really trying that hard with Electivire, Jace. I know you're stronger than this, so stop holding back and show me what you've got." Jace: ''She's right. I have to give it everything that I've got. I won't lose. Not to anyone. I believe in my Pokemon, no matter what happens. *Tosses Growlithe's Pokeball onto the field* Growlithe: *Appears on battlefield and growls at Electivire* Gym Leader Caitlynn: "I see that you've changed to a Fire-type Pokemon now. Excellent." Jace: "Growlithe, Fire Fang! Let's give it everything that we've got!" Growlithe: *Charges Electivire with flaming teeth into its mouth. Electivire dodges and whips Growlithe back with its two tails* Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Thunderbolt!" Jace: "Counter with Ember!" .'' Jace: "Growlithe!" Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Why are you holding back, Jace?! This can't be how strong you really are! Electivire, use Thunderbolt again! Full charge!" Electivire: ''*Its entire body ignites it powerful electricity which it sends in multiple streams straight for Growlithe* Jace: "Growlithe, get back up and dodge!" Growlithe: *Struggles to its feet at the attacks come closer and closer* '' Jace: "Growlithe, hurry!" ''. Jace: "Growlithe...no..." Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Guess your Pokemon still have some learning to do, Jace." .'' Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Impossible!" Jace: "Growlithe?!" ''. Jace: "What Pokemon is that?" Simon: "Arcanine, a Legendary Pokémon. The evolved form of Growlithe. Arcanine is known for its bravery and fierce loyalty. Growlithe evolves into Arcanine from its use of a Fire Stone. This Arcanine knows the following moves: Fire Fang, Fire Blast, Flame Wheel, and Fire Pledge." Lisa: "How could Growlithe evolve into Arcanine if it didn't use a Fire Stone?" Gym Leader Caitlynn: "The intense impact of the Thunderbolt must've triggered the heat source needed to simulate the reaction of a Fire Stone. Arcanine is a far greater threat to this victory now." Jace: "Awesome! Growlithe evolved and became stronger!" Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Let's see if you can handle its newfound strength! Electivire, Thunder Punch! Now!" Jace: "Arcanine, counter with Flame Wheel!" .'' Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Electivire, jump out and use Giga Impact!" Electivire: ''*Leaps from the black cloud and causes it to be blown away. From above, it throws itself back toward the field as rushing energy surrounds its body* Jace: "Arcanine, dodge and use Fire Blast!" Arcanine: *Jumps back and back-flips to its feet inches before Giga Impact hits. From its mouth it launches Fire Blast at Electivire who's still recovering from the impact of its attack* Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Electivire, dodge it!" Electivire: *Is hit directly by Fire Blast and thrown back to other side of field. Faints from exhaustion and impact of attack as well* Gym Referee: "Electivire is unable to battle! Arcanine and Jace wins this round!" Gym Leader Caitlynn: *Smiles and returns Electivire to its Pokeball* ''"Impressive, Jace. You managed to come back from a defeat and turn the tables. That's the kind of strength that I've been wanting to see from you. Now then, time to bring out my next Pokemon." ''*Throws second Pokeball* ''"Heliolisk, now it's time to spark things up a little!" Heliolisk: ''*Appears on field and smiles* Simon: "Heliolisk, the Generator Pokémon and the evolved form of Helioptile. Heliolisk produces enough electricity to power a large building and recharges by spreading its frills. This Heliolisk knows the following moves: Light Screen, Charge Beam, Dark Pulse, and Double Team." Gym Referee: "Does the challenger want to substitute before beginning this match?!" Jace: "I'm alright to continue. You okay with that, Arcanine?" Arcanine: *Barks in agreement* Gym Referee: "Then let the match between Heliolisk and Arcanine begin!" Jace: "Fire Pledge, Arcanine!" Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Dark Pulse, Heliolisk!" Arcanine: *Stomps its front two paws on the ground and sends pillars of raging fire surging up from the ground toward Heliolisk* Heliolisk: *Counters with an attack of dark energy that strikes a fire pillar. Runs through the smoke and jumps up above Arcanine* Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Double Team, followed by Charge Beam!" Heliolisk: *Creates several copies of itself in the air and surrounds Arcanine* Jace: "There's so many of them. But, which one's the real one?" Heliolisk: *Charges a beam of electricity from behind and fires it* Jace: "Arcanine, behind-" Arcanine: Hit by Charge Beam from behind and crashes to the ground* Jace: "Arcanine, are you okay?!" Arcanine: *Stands and recovers quickly* Jace: "Great work, Arcanine! Let's use Fire Fang!" Arcanine: *Growls at Heliolisk and charges it with flaming teeth inside its mouth* Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Get ready, Heliolisk!" Heliolisk: "Lisk." ("Right.") Arcanine: *Approaches fast and lunges at Heliolisk while opening its mouth wide* Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Dodge and use Charge Beam!" Heliolisk: *Jumps to the side inches from Fire Fang and uses Charge Beam on Arcanine's right side* Jace: "Arcanine!" Arcanine: *Growls and jerks its head in Heliolisk's direction; then uses Fire Blast close-ranged* .'' Gym Referee: "Both Trainers equally have one Pokemon remaining! Please choose your final Pokemon to battle with now!" Gym Leader Caitlynn: "I suppose you're at a disadvantage here, little brother." Jace: "What do you mean "at a disadvantage", exactly?" Gym Leader Caitlynn: "It's obvious that you'll use Mudkip, right?" Jace: "Well...I was gonna..." Gym Leader Caitlynn: "You do remember that Mudkip is still in its first evolution phase, right?" Jace: "Yeah. So what?" Gym Leader Caitlynn: "So Mudkip's attacks won't be strong enough to really affect my fully evolved Pokemon. It's not always about types of Pokemon that work to battle, but their strength in size as well. Enough ranting. Time to end this." ''*Tosses Pokeball onto field* ''"Eelektross, time to end this battle!" Eelektross: ''*Appears on battlefield* Simon: "Eelektross, the EleFish Pokémon. Eelektross's mouth locks onto its opponents, where upon it delivers an electric shock. This Eelektross knows the following moves: Thrash, Zap Cannon, Crunch, and Iron Tail." Jace: What do I do? It's not like I have any other Pokemon to use. Wait, I do have one more besides Mudkip. *Grabs third and final Pokeball* You're my only chance. I believe in you. *Tosses it outward* ''"Go, Spinda!" Spinda: ''*Appears on field and wobbles around while spinning its short arms in circles. It falls on its face* Gym Leader Caitlynn: *Laughs* ''"That's your choice?! It can't even stay up on its own two feet!" Jace: "Say what you want, but Spinda's stronger than it looks! You'll see!" ''I'm doomed. Lisa: He's doomed. Gym Leader: "Let the final match begin!" Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Let's finish this quick with Crunch!" Eelektross: *Slithers quickly toward Spinda and bites down on its head with glow3ing teeth. Shakes Spinda around before throwing it into the air* Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Jump above it and come down with Iron Tail!" Eelektross: *Jumps up and floats above Spinda as its tail glows a metallic color. Front-flips and slams its tail down on Spinda's chest, knocking it back into the field below* Spinda: *Crashes head first into the field* Eelektross: *Lands safely back on her side of the field* Jace: "Spinda!" Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Guess it was all for nothing." .'' Gym Leader Caitlynn: "But, that's impossible! How could a clumsy Pokemon like Spinda be completely fine after taking that many hits?!" Jace: ''I don't get it, either. How is Spinda still able to stand after that? "Well, Spinda, if you're okay then try Shadow Ball!" Spinda: *Wobbles then falls on its back* Jace: "Spinda, I said to use Shadow Ball! Not fall on your back!" Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Oh well. Eelektross, use Iron Tail again! Knock some sense into that clumsy Pokémon's head!" Eelektross: *Swings a metallic-glowing tail at Spinda* Spinda: *Jumps up from its back and dodges Iron Tail; then spins its arm and punches Eelektross in the chin* Eelektross: *Thrown into the air before crashing down hard into the field* Jace: "That was Spinda's Dizzy Punch move? It's powerful..." Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Guess that Pokémon's not so stupid after all. Still, it won't win against Eelektross! Use Thrash now!" Eelektross: Charges Spinda and readies to grab it and shake viciously* Jace: "Spinda, look out!" Spinda: *Dodges by spinning in a clumsy fashion and jumps on Eelektross' back* Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Get Spinda off of you!" Eelektross: *Shakes violently to get Spinda off* Jace: "Hang on tight, Spinda!" Spinda: *Hangs on to Eelektross' back without showing signs of letting go* Jace: Okay, so there's got to be a way to finish this. But, Spinda won't listen to my commands. Wait, I wonder if... "Spinda, use Dizzy Punch again!" Spinda: *Jumps from Eelektross' back and fires a ball of pulsating, dark energy* Eelektross: *Is hit directly and suffers critical damage as a result* Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Why didn't it use Dizzy Punch, though?!" Jace: "I figured it out! Spinda wasn't following my commands because it'll pick whichever move I didn't say! If I say one move, then Spinda will choose an entirely different one than what I told it to use!" Lisa: "I guess that's a good way to put. I just thought Spinda wasn't listening at first because of how many times its likely hit its head on something." Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Regardless, Eelektross, let's show that little panda was real power is! Use Zap Cannon on full charge!" Jace: "Spinda, use Shadow Ball to counter!" I should be able to figure which move Spinda will actually use. If I guess correctly, then Spinda should use Dizzy Punch. Eelektross: *Charges then fires a strong beam of electricity at Spinda. It hits Spinda with no counter and creates an explosion* Jace: "Spinda!" Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Finally. It's over." .'' Gym Leader Caitlynn: "What?! But how's that possible?!" Jace: "I guess the move used is completely random." Lisa: ''*Sigh* "Just like you, Jace." Jace: "Spinda, where are you?!" .'' Jace: ''Spinda's definitely a mystery Pokemon for sure. I can't even predict what move it'll use when it doesn't do the move I tell it to use. If that's the case, I'm going off of a percent chance of the right move every time I call for an attack or defense. Everything I tell Spinda to do, it does the opposite or complete reverse effect of it. Can't compete with it, honestly. But... Gym Leader Caitlynn: "I've had enough games, Jace! Hurry up and attack!" Jace: "If you say so. Spinda, run at me and use Shadow Ball!" Gym Leader Caitlynn and Lisa: "What?!" .'' Jace: "Great. Now use Substitute to finish it off!" Spinda: ''*Jumps above Eelektross and crashes down on it with its body. Eelektross faints and Spinda walks out completely unharmed* Gym Referee: "Eelektross is unable to battle! Spinda wins, and that makes Trainer Jace the winner of this battle!" Jace: "We won?" Lisa: "He won?" Gym Leader Caitlynn: "I guess he actually beat me." Jace: *Runs and picks up Spinda, hugging it tightly* "We did it, Spinda! We were great out there!" .'' Gym Leader Caitlynn: "Well, I wasn't expecting that kind of battle from you, little brother, but, nonetheless, I'm proud that you gave it your all. I have to admit that Spinda's attitude during battle did throw me off my game. Hard to predict something that always changes." Jace: "Thanks, sis." Gym Referee: "Here you are, ma'am. ''*Opens the box in his hands* Gym Leader Caitlynn: *Reaches in and takes out a shiny cloud badge with lightning bolts coming from the darkened clouds. Holds it out to him* "Jace, for defeating the Vereen City Gym Leader, I'd like to give you the Spark Badge. It's a token to show that you beat me fair and square." Jace: *Takes the badge* "Alright! I got the Spark Badge!" Lisa: "Congrats, Jace! That's badge number one!" Narrator: "A bright future can only lead to all new adventures for our young heroes. And after earning the Spark Badge from the Vereen City Gym, Jace is sure to improve himself and become even stronger; as the journey continues..." To Be Continued...